Mia and Me - Episode 326
The Last Stand is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and Sara go to Centopia and find Mo crying for his parents. The new oracle gives Sara an idea, so she tries to put the pieces together with her eyes closed as she's been blind her whole life. She creates the heart of Centopia, and the heart gives Kyara the power to make the nightwine dissapear. Onchao's horn is taken by Dax and Gargona, but Kyara restores it. Everything is back to normal in Centopia. Plot It is time for Sara to return to school, and Sara asks Luciana to let Mia follow her there, suggesting she go and get ice cream with Mia's aunt in the meantime. Mia escorts Sara and continues to encourage her. As they are a few steps away from the classroom in a quiet spot, Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and she suggests they go save Centopia first. The two recite the oracle together, and travel to Centopia together once more. Kyara saves Sara from crash-landing as she and Mia arrive in Centopia. Mia promises the sleeping elves around the castle to save them as soon as possible. Gargona and Dax observe the group as they head into the castle. Yuko lead Mia and Sara inside, and pick up some of Phuddle's sticky lemonade so they can fill up the water shooters. Mia and the others come across Mo as he speaks to his comatose parents about his worries, and tell him the latest oracle. Outside, Onchao and Kyara are attacked by bug men, who distract the two while Gargona ties up Kyara's legs. Onchao uses his powers to protect his younger sister, and sends her away. Mia and the others arrive in time to warn Onchao that Dax is trying to sneak up on him, but Dax manages to strike Onchao with a piece of the nightvine. Mia is knocked out, and by the time she wakes up, she finds that Gargona and Dax had already taken Onchao's horn. Kyara is unable to restore Onchao's horn, and the group figure their only hope is the Heart of Centopia. The group is still unsure how to put the heart back together, until Sara remembers that her biggest strength in her own world is being able to see without using her eyes. Sara closes her eyes, and begins putting the Heart of Centopia together, successfully putting it together. The Heart seems to communicate with Kyara, before merging with her. Infused with the power of Centopia's Heart, Kyara is able to begin removing the nightvine, and cure everyone. The elves head off to their final confrontation, with Kyara creating a path for them by removing part of the nightvine as she leads the way. Meanwhile, Gargona and Dax are on their way to deliver Onchao's golden horn to Drakon, which turns out to be heavier than they expected. They see the group approach, and order the bug men to stop them while they continue heading forward. Kyara shows off the power granted by the Heart, scaring the bug men away. Gargona and Dax return to Drakon, and present him the horn. Drakon asks them to hand over the horn, but Gargona delays the process by asking if he'll keep his end of the deal, and Drakon orders them to throw the horn into the pool so he can regain his physical form. However, Dax begins making requests of his own. The elves arrive, and Drakon tells them to hurry up. Yuko and Mo manage to prevent Drakon from obtaining the horn, and they stop Gargona and Dax from fleeing. Kyara walks up to the pool, and fills it with the power of the Heart, much to Drakon's dismay. Lord Drakon tells them he'll be back, before disappearing. Kyara then walks up to the root of the nightvine, and heals it, removing the nightvine from Centopia, as it bursts into flower petals. Everyone who had been poisoned by the nightvine finally begin to regain consciousness, with Kyara helping heal those who are still unconscious. After waking up Onchao, Kyara restores his horn. Mo is still concerned about his parents, so the elves head inside the castle to have Kyara revive them. The king and queen finally regain consciousness, and reunite with Mo. King Raynor asks to hear what happened while they were out. As Dax tries to have his bug men carry him home, he complains that they let the heroes catch up to them, and they swim off without him. Gargona complains about being stranded again. The elves celebrate their victory, but it's time for Mia and Sara to return home. Both hope to return to Centopia someday. Mia offers to follow Sara inside the classroom, but Sara insists she can handle the rest on her own from there, and asks Mia to come back and see her next summer. Sara is warmly greeted by her classmates, and Mia is about to head out. Sara briefly stops her to thank her for everything. Reference Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Trivia * This is the last episode of Season 3. (Episode 26) * The King and Queen wake up. * Centopia's heart is finally complete. Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes